


Diverging Drive

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma did not choose to leave lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverging Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



The decision to leave had not been made on the spur of the moment. Emma lived for the thrill of solving the case, for thwarting the plans of those who opposed her notions of the good, free life for others. She had worked alongside many notable spies and agents in the name of the Queen's service, but none could ever compare to John.

Yet, when it all came down to it, she felt other leanings, and after too many files that crossed their hands implying a certain moral ambiguity above their station, Emma had felt it best to pursue those other drives.

Maybe, in time, she'd feel differently, but at least John had understood and not ridiculed her at all for it.


End file.
